paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy (pup)
'Tommy belongs to Wolf-Prince-Leon on DA. ' NOTE: hey, it’s Baxterthemailpup! This is just a note that I have permission to post this page from the owner. He really wanted Tommy on here so I asked him, and he said yes, so I have permission. NOTE: Hey! I'm Wolf-Prince-Leon, finally contributing to the to the Fanon Wiki! This is my pup, so i'm responsible for him. Bio Tommy is a Chocolate Labrador, just like Zuma. Still a kid by comparison, but so sweet, loving, and honest. Born with a few brothers that were alll put up for adoption, Tommy was the one that never got picked out, forcing him to go out and find a home. It was tough, he had to trade his budding Investigation abilities for food and water just to keep going. Then, in a special cove north of Adventure Bay, Tommy met Zuma. In his time of great need, Zuma was there, caring for him, and giving him everything he needed. But there came a time that Zuma needed help, much to the Water pup's dismay, as he was fearing for his own future. With little choice, Zuma put Tommy's wellbeing before his own wants, and called for help. When Tommy woke up again, he was at the lookout, adopted as Zuma's little brother. He had a home at long last. Tommy had a lot to learn, so many things he'd never had before, but with his big brother, and his new friends by his side, he was eager to see it all. Physical Appearance This pup was a smaller, younger Chocolate Labrador like Zuma, but with blue eyes, as well as a little scruff of hair on the top of his head. He wears a blue colored collar. His gear is a blue helmet, with police lights on the sides. He has a cobalt blue jacket over a blue shirt, with a pocket belt. He has black pants with blue trimming and a fully equipped Pup pack. Costumes/Forms Added: Pajamas With Winter chilling the air, Tommy was cold, especially at night. While the Paw Patrol stock sufficed, he deserved better. So on his very first birthday, Blitz and Co got him his own special set of pajamas to keep him warm and even more adorable. Added: Halloween Dragon Another gift for his birthday, was a cute little Dragon costume, so he could celebrate Halloween for the very first time As his brother rallies others into a theme, Tommy did not trick or treat alone, as he was part of a full Dragon pack. Airpup After being rescued by Airpup Zuma, Tommy was quite in awe of the Air pup. Ryder took notice of this interest. Days later, Tommy is presented with his very own Air Pup Gear. so he could fly alongside his big brother. Mer-Pup An unexpected gift came from the Mer-pups, on Tommy's birthday. Their gift was the Magic Cove, a special pocket dimension in which visitors take on a mer-form. Thus the Paw Patrol could be Merpups anytime they wished. Tommy in particular is always ecstatic whenever he earns Cove Time, as he adores being a mer-pup, feeling the water swirl and bubble around his legs, turning them into his beloved fishtail, so he could happily play in the cove's playground. Explorer As he is young and relatively new in town, Tommy naturally became curious about what was around adventure bay. So Zuma wouldtake him on exploration missions, to the point where Ryder made it standard, and had outfits crafted. Cyber-Pup After gotten to enjoy television, Tommy has seen some fun shows, and got inspiration for his own idea. With the advent of Ryan and VRG, The Paw Patrol were happy to play with Tommy's idea. Thus came Cyber Pups, where a team of pups regularly venture into Cyberspace to face the threat of a Hacker-turn-Virus. Everyday with all the adventures and missions, sometimes its night just to have a peaceful day. So Tommy often goes into town and helps people out with small stuff. Pup-pack Tools He became the team's Investigation Pup, due to his exceptional tracking skills, and his knack for finding clues and solving mysteries. His pack is equipped with a Magnifying Glass, Notepad and pens, and other detective tools, and his visor can display information for him to look over. His Pup House transforms into a Data truck an onboard computer, and extra seating for up to four. About Playful, kind, and Generous, he loves to play, but also constantly wanting to help whenever it seems someone on near him needs it. He always puts the needs of others above his own... save for lunch time, he HATES having an empty stomach. Trivia * He is a investigation pup which means he finds clues and mysteries. * He is a chocolate lab * His brother is Zuma Gallery FC7B455F-DDE3-4351-BE50-3BF2E3557D93.png|Tommy’s outfits 6E4D80C3-F4D4-45D3-9B78-749075843137.jpeg|Tommy as a merpup by Isaacthemerpupdrawer nice work! B1C5038E-3633-49FE-91DD-2EEAC17771CA.png|Drawing by DoctorChesterThe1st on DA. 8588B760-3AC6-4E00-8855-0FA1E7FE2774.jpeg|Another one by Isaacthemerpupdrawer but this time a comic 31D22226-DEEF-467F-B6AA-7264B2430FE0.png|Amazing picture by Nobodyherewhatsoever on DA! Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Zuma's Family Category:Investigators Category:Friendly Characters Category:Fanon